In today's connected world of electronic communications, a person's communication device such as a smart phone, tablet, laptop computer or other personal user equipment with computing power and electronic communications capability often includes address books or databases of information regarding contacts of the person. This information can informally represent the person's social and business networks and can encompass a significant portion of contacts or interfaces that the person has with the world around them.